


I'm not crying, it's just raining on my face

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: for @probablydeletethis who requested "Jesse POV watching Fareeha at her and Satya's wedding. :3"





	I'm not crying, it's just raining on my face

Fareeha fidgeted, pulling at the shoulders of her dress and shifting her weight in the chair before the vanity. Ana fussed over her hair, pulling at the locks to pin them up and around, and watched her daughter’s face over her shoulder in the mirror.

Jesse definitely wasn’t crying. He stood towards the back of the room and rubbed his thumb and forefinger over his eyes, because they were itchy. That’s all. 

A knock rang out on the door leading to the hallway, and the wedding planner’s head poked in. “They’re ready for you now,” she said. 

Fareeha paled and her jaw worked. “I don’t know. Are you sure? It’s only…” She looked at the clock, which showed they were actually 10 minutes late. “I need a minute.”

The wedding planner looked to Ana then to Jesse, and nodded. “Okay. Whenever you’re ready.” She closed the door gently and the noise from outside became muffled once again, leaving they three in silence. 

Ana knelt beside where Fareeha sat, and took her face between her hands. Ana said something under her breath and Jesse looked away, fiddled with his belt buckle. He had worn the nice one today, the one with a star instead of the one that said BAMF, at Ana’s request. Well, at her demand. He was happy to accommodate and keep all of his remaining limbs.

When Ana finished murmuring, she pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead and stood. Fareeha bent her head and Ana winked at Jesse as she left.

“Y’almost ready?” He picked up the torch Ana had passed to him. 

Fareeha sniffled and turned back to the vanity, from what Jesse could see in the mirror her eyes were tearing up and her lip started to wobble. He’d only seen her cry a handful of times, mostly when she was a kid, and only once just after her mother had disappeared. She usually acted out in different ways, and seeing her cry now was unexpected.

He moved across the room to rub her back between her shoulders, trying to be gentle on the lacy material of her gown, and she pressed her face into his side. 

“I’m gonna screw this up,” she said with voice muffled and hands curled into tight fists. “This is a mistake.”

“No it’s not.” His free hand took one of Fareeha’s fists and tried to loosen it, lacing their fingers together. “You’ve got a great woman out there waiting for ya, who’s going to be so happy to see you. What would you say to Satya if you saw her like this?”

Fareeha sniffled. “I’d say… I’d say she has nothing to worry about, because I love her.”

“That’s right. I know you’re scared, but it’ll be worth it. Trust me.” 

Fareeha nodded and pulled back, wiping her teary eyes with one hand. “I’m going to ruin my makeup. This is why I hate makeup.” 

Jesse laughed and Fareeha smiled. “Yeah, but you look real pretty, sis. Satya’s gonna be over the moon.” 

Fareeha took a deep breath, and she bit her lip to contain a smile. “Yes, she will.” 

As the women walked down the aisle, Jesse definitely didn’t cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
